


In the Daibazaal Night

by Draycarla



Series: Shendak Week 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Sendak (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/pseuds/Draycarla
Summary: Shiro's problems around sleep haven't subsided even after they married, but Sendak will be there to listen and help his husband the best he can. If that's talking about alternate realities or asking about flowers; anything for his consort.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shendak Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	In the Daibazaal Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quicky!  
> There's a Shendak week going on, and I wanted to post small, non-pornographic pieces.
> 
> The first theme was 'Flowers', which is kinda here but not. I sometimes struggle with prompts, but this works with it loosely tying in.
> 
> The Implied Torture tag is just implications, and REALLY subtle compared to normal. I hope you guys enjoy!

“You wake early, again.”

Shiro turned his head from the dimly-lit view to find Sendak stood on the threshold of the balcony. He offered a small smile, before turning back to the rocky landscape below. Daibazaal was similar in colour to the surface of Mars, at least in the day, and the sky above was bathed in a strange purplish hue. He rested his arms against the smooth metal, feeling the breeze against his skin, as he found the strange flowers again that pushed out through the rock face.

“You are pensive. What bothers you?” He felt the warm press of Sendak's body against his, felt clawed hands of flesh and metal come to settle over his hips.

“I'm just thinking,” Shiro started slowly, “about what would've been different if Daibazaal was never destroyed.”

Sendak's fingers stilled.

“We would never have met.”

“What I mean,” Shiro paused, resting a hand over Sendak's, “is even if the Galra still had their home, you still had your ridiculous lifespans thanks to quintessence...do you think we would still have met under _those_ circumstances.” Shiro tilted his head up, resting it against Sendak's broad chest. “After the revelation of multiple realities, I won't lie, I've been wondering if there's a version of us out there where this never happened and I,” he squeezed Sendak's hand a little tighter, “don't want to think you could've stayed _like that_.”

Sendak took a sharp breath in, closing his eye as he let the breath slip from his lips.

“Your mind wanders to places it should not, but this is what appeals to me about you.” With his metal hand, he carefully stroked the white hair from Takashi's face away. “I believe there are realities where I did not change course, where I died long before we met, or where our roles were reversed. It is the design of those realities, but not of this one. These others, to me, are the false realities or timelines or whatever you wish to call them, but I suspect alternative versions of myself would tell you the same thing. This is about Allura?” He watched Takashi close his eyes and offer a small nod.

“I hate that she can't be here with us to see the happiness she created.”

“Her sacrifice to restore all realities is a testament to her character. It was brave and noble, which is why we will honour her, and tell her story.” Sendak stilled his hand, watching his consort consider him for a long moment.

“Do you think Daibazaal could grow juniberry flowers? Like those ones there?”

Sendak followed the pointed finger down to the flowers. He was impressed Takashi could see them in the low light from the compouund before sunrise.

“I do not think they would take upon the land. However, we shall try; for you and her memory. Those you point to are azaranthiums; hardy and stubborn plants native to Daibazaal.”

“So just like the Galra?” Takashi grinned up at him, and Sendak couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped his lips.

“I believe that also applies to you, Takashi. I recall _someone_ can be particularly stubborn.” He offered a toothy smirk of his own down as he cupped his consort's face between his hands, watching the creases of the grin subside away.

“I think it's good I challenge you.”

“I agree. It is an attractive quality,” Sendak leaned down, lips ghosting Takashi's, “that I have found in abundance with you; frustrating as you can be.” He pressed their lips together, brushing his fingers over the smooth skin. He blinked slowly down as he pulled away, watching his consort's parted lips.

“I would never wish you change a thing about yourself.”

“The same applies to you.” Takashi finally replied, taking Sendak's hands in his.

“I'd like to watch the sunrise with you.”

“You still have things on your mind?”

“Yeah.” Shiro moved Sendak's arms around his waist, squeezing the flesh hand a little harder. “I just need to remind myself that this is the right reality. You're my husband, the Emperor of Daibazaal; not the same man I met all those years ago. Sorry, this is me having another moment. You know I forgave you.”

“You do not need to justify yourself. I _was_ cruel, that is an undeniable fact. Your stubborn and unyielding nature got the better of me, your words shot through my core. Yet your ability to give me a second chance through forgiveness?” Sendak paused for a moment. “You shown me a kindness that I had never known, and that inner strength is something that I envy, yet respect.”

“Thank you, for having this conversation _again_.”

“It will repeat, I am sure.” He felt Sendak's hands move up his body. With ease, he lifted Shiro and set him on top of the wall. With the flat of his flesh fingers, he tilted Shiro's head up to meet his gaze. “For every time we have these discussions, know that I will do my best to resettle your mind. You are no longer the Champion, and I am not Zarkon's right-hand or loyal Commander. You are my consort, and I, Emperor. No quintant goes by where I regret my decision to join you, because now I – _we_ – are in a position to make the Empire a better place in this new age gifted to us by Allura.”

At those words, Shiro felt the twinge of something in the corner of his eyes. His chest tightened as if he was going to choke. He wasn't miserable – the opposite, actually. Sendak always had been honest with him, even when it was painful to hear. Arms embraced him, and Shiro pushed his fingers through the thick fur on Sendak's back, tracing years-old battle scars.

“Thank you.”

“You do not need to thank me.” Sendak muttered into his ear. Shiro pressed his face into the warm fur and took a deep inhale. He was grateful he could associate the strange alien scent with security, love, and comfort, but hated how he had no Earthly comparisons to describe it to the others.

“Are you certain you do not wish to rest more? We have a quintant of meetings scheduled, and I need your mind focused on strategy when we see the council.” There was concern in Sendak's face as he pulled away.

“How long until sunrise?”

“Another two vargas, roughly.”

“Then,” Shiro slipped from the wall, taking Sendak's hands in his, “I suppose I should take the advice of my Emperor.” He brought Sendak's hand to his lips, glancing up as he planted a kiss. “I won't be as stubborn as those flowers and fight sleep.”

“You will have the chance to see many sunrises, Takashi,” Sendak lifted him up in his arms like he weighed nothing, and with care, brought him back inside, “and we will see them side-by-side.” He set Shiro back down in the sheets, and settled down at his side. Shiro curled into his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Fingers lazily yet soothingly traced his side, and so lost to the sensations, Shiro didn't mind as he yielded to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to keep these short.
> 
> There's some personal stuff going on at the moment, and I have an exchange fic still to finish as well. Otherwise I am working on other pieces, but they will be coming soon enough! I will be making this a series, too.


End file.
